


Secret Santa

by bInTheMoon



Series: Five Days of Christmas [3]
Category: NCT (Band), WAYV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Child Liu Yang Yang, Child Wong Kun Hang | Hendery, Child Zhong Chen Le, Christmas Fluff, Family Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Kid Fic, M/M, Parenthood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:15:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28322958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bInTheMoon/pseuds/bInTheMoon
Summary: “What about the other one?” Kun asked him with his eyebrows raised.“You don’t need to know,” Ten scoffed and crossed his arms. “It’s secret Santa, secret.”“I’m your secret Santa, aren’t I?”
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Qian Kun, Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Nakamoto Yuta
Series: Five Days of Christmas [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2066115
Comments: 2
Kudos: 89





	Secret Santa

Ten loved family times and he loved Christmas, so when was the time to combine the two, he was definitely going to milk everything he could. 

Maybe people who didn’t knew him and only saw him from outside would never think that he was the biggest sucker for Christmas time, but these people would’ve probably thought he didn’t want kids but here he was. 

Kun and him had put all their three kids on their car in a Saturday afternoon and headed to the biggest mall on the city so they could make the kids shop for their own gifts to give. 

It was obviously Kun’s idea, making the kids have fun shopping “own their own” while being responsible and all that. His husband was always the smart and more responsible one, something that Ten loved him for but would only say it all loud after teasing the man a bit. 

“Okay, does anyone know where to find your present?” Kun stopped them at the parking lot, trying to have a plan before entering the big decorated and sparkle building. 

Ten loved his kids but he could admit that they were the most loud and active kids ever. 

“Build a bear!” Yangyang, their middle child, exclaimed while jumping up and down. 

Ten smiled at his baby, ruffling his hair, he absolutely adored his little boys. 

“Yeah baba, build a bear!” Guanheng agreed with his brother and Chenle nodded his head fast, agreeing. 

“Everyone is going for the same type of gift?” Ten asked the boys, even if he and Kun had already known. 

“Yes phaw, we’re making unique plushies!” Chenle said, using the new word he learned when the adults were telling them the advantages of the toy. 

Kun and Ten laughed at their kids, shaking their heads in amusement. 

“Alright, I guess we’re going to the same place.” Ten said and lifted four-years-old Chenle on his arms while Kun held both the other kid’s hands. “Good thing we’re not each other’s secret santa.” 

“Phaw!” 

“You can’t tell!” 

Ten laughed as the kids protested, complained that he couldn’t expose them. 

“Yes, Ten, don’t expose the kids.” Kun pretended to be disappointed and tskd. 

“Watch out, old man, maybe I'll not give you anything.” Ten teased the man, who lifted his eyebrows. 

“You wouldn’t, you have no self-restrain in giving gifts.” Kun smiled at him, daring him to contradict and Ten loved and pretended to hate that the man knew him that well. “And who are you calling old man? You're a month younger than me!” 

Ten laughed and walked faster when he saw his husband let go of Ganheng’s hand to flick him in the head. 

“Let’s go Lele, let’s get there first!” 

“Yes! Faster, phaw!” The youngest kid said while giggling. 

“Hey!” Ten heard Kun call and the other two kids protesting behind as he laughed. 

He did get to the store first but only for two seconds, as he wasn’t going to run inside the mall. 

“Here, give me Lele and go with the boys to make the plushies.” Kun said and got Chenle on the ground, holding his hand. 

Ten squinted and whispered to his husband. 

“I know what you’re doing.” 

“Do you?” Kun smirked at him and gave him a peck on his cheek before going disappearing with their kid in one of the store’s alleys. 

Ten pretended to gasp to hide the satisfied smile on his face, but he knew the other man saw it. 

“Looks like it’s only us, babies.” He looked down to his two little spawns who were grinning at him. 

“Yes! Are you going to make one too, phaw?” Yangyang asked him with huge curious eyes. 

“Are you, phaw? Are you?” Guanheng bounced at his feet, looking happy. 

“Yes, but you can’t tell your baba, ok?” He whispered to his sons, who nodded, looking serious. “It’s our little secret.” 

“I love secrets!” Guanheng exclaimed at him. 

“Me too, I can keep secrets!” The younger of the two nodded his head. 

“I trust you, my babies.” He said and kissed each of his little heads. “Now let’s go!” 

He guided the boys through one of the corridors until an isle with medium plushies so they could pick the animal first. 

“You want a bear right, Yangie?” Ten asked and the boy nodded happily. 

The kids, like the adults, were all playing secret Santa this year, since last year they saw the parents do and wanted it too. Yangyanga had to pick a gift for Donghyuck, surprising no one by going with a bear. 

“That one, phaw!” The kid pointed while jumping. 

Ten looked at where the boy was looking and saw a medium fluffy brown bear in the middle of the short haired ones. The one Yangyang wanted had a lot of fur and looked adorable. 

He took the bear and gave it to the young child, pointing at the side where he could go and pick the clothes and the accessories. 

“Go pick what you want to decorate the bear, baby.” The kid went and the adult turned to Guanheng who was thinking with his arms on his waist. “What about you, baby?” 

Guanheng had to give a gift to Renjun and Ten knew the boy would pick one of the foxes. 

“That one!” Henny said, showing Ten the orange fox that was in a sitting pose. “That one is perfect!” 

“It is.” Ten said excitedly and held the boy in his arms so he could take the plushie himself. “Now go there with your brother to pick the accessories.” 

The boy shrieked and went there, making Ten laugh when he saw the two boys discuss about what they could get for the toys. 

He shood his head in fondness and turned to the variety of plushies. He looked around and took a pastel blue bear that had two little hearts, one in each cheek. He laughed, seeing his husbands dimples on his head. 

“That’s the one.” 

Ten looked again and smiled as he found a cat plushie that had various pastel tons of pink, blue, purple and yellow, picking it and going to where his sons were. 

He saw the that the two kids were almost done, Yangyang’s bear had a yellow shirt on with the picture of the sun and he was holding a plushie sunflower now. 

Guanheng’s fox was now wearing a shirt with a galaxy pattern and on its back a pair of wings that Ten was sure was supposed to belong on the Pegasus plushies. 

Ten smiled and started decorating his own plushies, finding them matching shirts with heart patterns and putting a plush piano on the bear while putting a paintbrush on the cat’s hand. 

He laughed at himself and picked one rainbow flower crown for each plushie, finishing it. 

“Are you two done?” He asked the kids, who made sounds of agreement while showing him the work they’ve done. “Wow, you guys are such artists, the plushies look great! I’m sure the boys will love it!” 

A chorus of “Thank you, phaw!” in proud voices was heard and Ten went to pay for the toys. 

He asked the person on the cash register to wrap the gifts before putting in it the paper bag, thanking the person before going outside to wait for Kun and Chenle to finish. 

He sat the boys on one of the ice cream parlors and let them pick their treat, sending a quick text message to let Kun know where they were. Ten quickly received a text back saying that they were just going to pay and to get them some ice cream too. 

“Did you guys choose?” He asked and the boys quickly said their order, the adult going to the casher and getting everything. 

He had just finished putting the bowls of ice cream on the table when his husband and his youngerst son got there holding big paper bags. 

“Well, hello there handsome.” Ten said to Kun who scoffed while blushing a little and pulling Chenle to his chest so he could kiss his cheek. “Hello baby, did you find your gift?” 

“Yes! It was super cute!” 

“I’m glad, go sit with your brothers and eat the ice cream.” 

He watched as his son rapidly went to the other boys who had just received each a kiss from their baba and started talking about what he did. 

Ten looked at Kun when he felt the man sit beside him, smiling and slightly laying on him. “Had fun?” 

“Yes, do you want to know what Lele did?” Kun asked and passed an arm on the smaller man’s shoulders. 

“Yes.” 

“Look.” 

Ten looked at the picture Kun was showing him on his phone, a cute light grey mouse with pink ears dressed with a jumpsuit holding a star shaped rattle. 

“Because he’s a baby.” Kun imitated their youngest son’s voice, making the two adults laugh while cooing. “What about yours?” 

“Well, I didn’t take pictures but it is a bear and a fox.” Ten said and pointed to two of the packages. 

“What about the other one?” Kun asked him with his eyebrows raised. 

“You don’t need to know,” Ten scoffed and crossed his arms. “It’s secret Santa, secret.” 

“I’m your secret Santa, aren’t I?” 

“Goddam it!”


End file.
